Journals
by check out my new account
Summary: Hullo. Sadie Kane here. Me and my new friend Rey have started keeping journals to keep track of all the things going wack here at Brooklyn House. I suppose some god wants to kill us again. Then there's the problem of getting Rey and her boyfriend (not officially, but still) back to their galaxy. And they've apparently got a stowaway...
1. Sadie Kane, Dec 24

Saturday, December 24, 2016

9:34 p.m.

I need to tell someone about what just happened, but all of the Brooklyn House initiates – including Carter – are out right now, battling some out-of-control magic penguins down in the 360th Nome, and Carter dropped the recorder onto solid concrete last week. I've decided to start a journal to keep track of all those things I can't trust to Khufu or Philip of Macedonia.

Oh, sorry – Sadie Kane here. You may recognise me from the recordings my brother Carter and I sent to the author bloke in Texas. I honestly don't know why I'm giving my name to a book, but I suppose if someone wants to publish this, they'd better know who wrote it.

Anyway – what just happened.

I was watching the newest _Star Wars_ (Anubis's obsession had rubbed off on Walt, which in turn rubbed off on me) and wrapping gifts for the initiates when a musical tone alerted me to a video call on the T.V. Yes, our T.V. does video calls. Pretty amazing, isn't it? I was expecting a report from Carter, or maybe another prank call from Felix, who was enjoying his new phone. Instead, a face I knew well appeared.

"Oh, my god!" I yelled. "Daisy Ridley?"

Daisy responded hesitantly, a note of confusion in her voice. " _Um,_ I don't know a Daisy Ridley. Are you – I don't suppose you're on D'Qar?"

"Very funny, but April Fools' was nine months ago. What – why –"

"I think I may have put in the wrong address. You needn't worry. Proceed with... whatever you're doing," she said. She still sounded quite baffled. I often do that to adults, but I'd hardly said anything. She was the famous actress calling me. I should have been the one baffled.

"I'm wrapping Christmas gifts. You know? Because it's Christmas Eve?" I explained.

She blinked. "I – I've never heard of _Christmas._ I'll just end the call now."

This was clearly an outrage. "You've never heard of Christmas?! What kind of human being are you?! If you're pretending to be Rey, it's gone too far!" I shouted. Khufu, who was sitting on the couch wrapping a basketball for Carter, grunted.

"Khufu, you're not one to talk. You're wrapping Carter's present right now," I told him. I barely understood him, but a roll of his eyes conveyed that I was right.

Daisy ignored Khufu and looked at me as though I were a line on a script she couldn't quite understand. "I'm not pretending to be Rey. I am Rey. Who are you?"

I'll admit, my mouth hung open. Khufu spoke for the both of us. I'm pretty sure he said, "Impossible."

"Who are you? And what is your... whatever it is trying to say?" Rey repeated.

"I'm Sadie Kane," I managed. "That's Khufu. He's a baboon. He's saying that it's impossible that you're Rey because Rey is a fictional character. She's Luke Skywalker's daughter. There's a whole movie about her, and there'll soon be more."

Now her mouth hung open. We sat like that for a full thirty seconds, staring at each other.

Finally, she said, "I'm Luke's daughter?"

"Well, that's just my personal opinion. Walt, my boyfriend, thinks Rey is Han Solo's daughter, though I find that ridiculous because wouldn't he have recognised her? It's rather obvious. The end of the movie, where Luke just stood there staring at her? Total giveaway. And she's so strong with the Force –"

"Hang on," she interrupted. "You talk far too much for a little girl."

"From what I remember, you're hardly any better," I muttered.

She looked offended. "Excuse me? I –"

"Hey, Rey!" A man's voice from a little ways off interrupted her. "You done yet? I could really use some help down here!"

"Oh, my god, is that Finn? Where are you? Are you on the _Millennium Falcon_?" I asked excitedly. By now, I was on my feet, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yes, that's Finn, and we're on the _Falcon._ How do you know those names?" she asked. I started to respond, but she interrupted. "No, wait, I don't want to know." Then an alarm started beeping. "Oh, bantha dung. I'm sorry, I've really got to go now." I heard a small _beep_ and the T.V. went black.

I suppose I should go back to wrapping gifts, but it's rather hard to do something so mundane when you've just had a call from your favourite actress, or possibly your favourite movie character. I think I'll continue writing in this.

I wonder what the initiates are getting me for Christmas. Carter, no doubt, is getting me that new black wand that just came out. Felix will probably bring me a magic penguin chick. Also – Walt says Anubis has never heard of the Egyptian god of ice, so Carter and I decided to risk telling him about out run-in with the Jacksons – oh, sorry, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. It's quite hard not to ship them. Anyway, we leaked that to Felix. He's currently following the path of Khione, the Greek goddess of ice, with a bit of help from one of Percy's friends. He's apparently had some bad experiences with her but still has her on speed dial for some reason. His girlfriend wasn't too happy when she found out about _that._ But that's a different story.

Walt's been quite secretive lately about anything concerning gifts, so I'm guessing he's gotten me something quite large. Perhaps a girlfriend for Freak who doesn't choke on anything she eats or spook at a car driving by. I'd quite like that. I –

Sorry about that. I thought I heard a crash outside and went to go see what it was. Turns out nothing's happened. As I was saying –

God, _something_ does not want me to write that. I suppose I'd better go check it out.

Oh, my god, never mind. Either some Egyptian nasty is quite angry at me, or the _Millennium Falcon_ just landed on the terrace! I should probably have a look, but I'm too busy writing all of this down. Rey just walked out! Oh, god, she just spotted me. She's coming over. She's reaching out her hand like she wants to take this journal. I've got to go now! Talk to -

 **(If you didn't get that, Rey grabbed Sadie's journal.)  
**


	2. Rey, Dec 24

**By the way, I ship ReyXFinn, which I am calling Renn (pronounced RAYN, not REN). If you make a comment about how Reylo is better, Khufu will slap you with Jell-O, unless your name ends with an O, in which case Chewbacca will slap you with a Jell-O bowcaster that Khufu made him. Just saying.**

Saturday, 24 December, 2016 years since birth of Jesus

23:47

Sadie Kane, the talkative girl, said it was a good idea for me to start a journal, like hers. The _Millennium Falcon_ probably won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so Sadie's taught me the basics of this galaxy. The time, luckily, is measured in the same way, though I don't understand why they measure their years since the birth of some prophet. Prophets are born all the time in our galaxy, and we don't start the years over each time.

Sadie said her brother, boyfriend, and students are out battling some menacing bird many kilometers south. She said that Finn, Chewbacca and I could have rooms in her headquarters (which apparently has dozens of vacant rooms). Finn and I accepted, though Chewie decided to sleep in Khufu's room. Sadie giggled her head off when I translated that. Maybe because the bed in that room seems to be just the right size for Chewie, even though it's Khufu's room. I still don't understand what that creature is! He looks like a combination of human, Ewok, and Kowakian monkey-lizard. Apparently he's a "baboon," which seems such a simple name for something so complicated and ugly.

I'm honestly not sure how we got here. General Organa had sent us on a simple shopping trip back on Jakku for a new X-wing hyperdrive. It was _horrible_ – if you want a hyperdrive, it'd be best if you went to some civilised system or used the BuyNet. It's still in development, but there are already quite a few things available. We had to first track down a merchant who had an unused X-wing-compatible hyperdrive for a decent price, then go to five other outposts to find someone who actually had one and wasn't putting up false advertising. We finally managed to get one and were preparing for the jump to lightspeed back to the Ileenium system when something went wrong with the compressor. I thought I'd fixed it, but apparently, I'd fixed it too well. When we came out of lightspeed, we found we were millions of light-years away from our galaxy. We were in a system with only eight planets, most having very few moons, orbiting a small star. I decided to land on the one that had the highest life-form readings. The only other planet that _had_ life-forms was the rust-colored one next to the blue-and-green one, though that was just a few thousand primitive Sarlaccs – they can take thousands of years to mature, and these were apparently quite young. I wouldn't like to be on this planet in the next few millennia.

Apparently, there's a different name for the Force here, and it's used differently. The Light Side is called _Ma'at_ , or Order, and the Dark Side is called Chaos. They use a special kind of magic, involving odd symbols and gods and such, to keep the balance between them. Sadie didn't give me a fancy name for Chaos. Perhaps you're cursed if you say it. I wouldn't be surprised. One of the most basic curses Sadie taught me about was the exploding donkey curse. She said a donkey was a grey pack animal with long ears and four legs, and everything is worse when it explodes.

Speaking of the Force, I felt something wrong on the _Falcon_ , like a Dark Side user was present. Only problem was, there didn't seem to be one. Chewie checked every part of the ship, even the odd little hiding places, and found no one. The cameras didn't betray any motion, either. I was probably just irritated from talking to my old boss, Unkar Plutt, and that was throwing off my sense of the Force, but I could have sworn... never mind.

I wonder how Finn's doing, or if he took Sadie's advice to start a journal. We're in adjacent rooms, but the walls appear to be soundproofed, and the doors automatically lock. Sadie said the only ones that don't are hers and her brother's – here she set off giggling again – because the students like to escape at night to make out and grab snacks and such. Then she stopped laughing and told me how horrible it was that her brother wouldn't let her unlock her boyfriend's door, so in retaliation, she won't let him unlock his girlfriend's door, even though she's quite a powerful magician and could probably blast through it if she liked. Maybe not, though. See...

I'd love to be able to write down the rest of what Sadie said, but that's where I stopped listening. Probably something about how she would stop her brother's girlfriend if she tried to get out. If there's one thing that girl likes more than talking, it's talking about how incredible she is – not to mention how incredible her _boyfriend_ is. I'm sure Finn is much more incredible than her boyfriend. Not that he's my boyfriend, or that I want him to be, or anything of the sort. I was just saying that Finn, with his knowledge as a former Stormtrooper and such, is far superior to the people in this galaxy when it comes to tech. And probably a lot more.

Let's move on, shall we?

A hole just opened in my door. All I can see through it is the hall. I'm going to go have a look. Be right back.

As soon as I peeked out, Sadie jumped into my line of sight and yelled, "BOO!" I'm not sure what the word is supposed to mean, but she scared me so badly I fell onto my bum. I was quite glad of the soundproofing then, because I shrieked like a young girl upon finding some disgusting bug in her bed.

"It's past midnight, Rey," she said, obviously gloating over her success in startling me. "You should really be getting some sleep. Even your boyfriend's asleep, and something tells me he's a night owl."

I wasn't sure what the term "night owl" meant, but I understood the rest. "He's not my boyfriend," I said, my cheeks burning.

"For now." I didn't like the mischievous glint in her eye. "Really, though, go to bed." I think she was going to say more, but then someone yelled her name from downstairs.

"Coming, Carter! You won't _believe_ what landed on the terrace today!" she shouted back. "That's my brother. I believe the crew's come back from Antarctica. I'd better go explain things. Talk to you in the morning," she told me.

As the hole in my door was closing, I heard her shout one last thing: "And Carter? There's a marvelous gift for you in your bedroom!" Then, of course, she set off giggling again. I figured Carter was in for a nasty surprise - something to do with this _Christmas_.

I suppose I'd better sleep now. Holy rancors, that's a fancy headrest. It looks quite comfortable compared to the headrests in the _Millennium Falcon_. I wonder why it's glowing. I'll ask Sadie in the morning. Goodnight.

 **Did you get why Sadie was giggling? ^-^**


End file.
